Fear Her (TV story)
Fear Her 'is the eleventh episode of the second series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Matthew Graham, directed by Euros Lyn and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor and Rose land in London in 2012, just hours before the opening ceremonies of the summer Olympic Games. They're in a nice neighbourhood but the streets are empty and there is a strange feeling in the air. They also learn that three children have gone missing in the last six days. It soon becomes apparent that the locals are afraid, but of what isn't quite obvious. The Doctor and Rose soon trace it all to a house occupied by Trish and her daughter Chloe, who has been acting strangely and her mother is obviously not telling everything she knows. The Doctor is convinced the child has been taken over by an alien being but when he too disappears, it's left to Rose to save the day. Plot On the eve of the London Olympics 2012, various missing kids posters are tied around various lamposts on one street. While returning home, one old woman named Maeve starts suspecting something is amiss in the house. She then starts insisting that a pair of boys playing football in their front garden are in danger and must go inside. The father of one of them ignores her warnings until one of the boys, Dale, disappears. From inside her house, one woman, Trish, listens despairingly, while upstairs, he daughter Chloe finishes her drawing of Dale as it suddenly comes to life and runs forward. Shortly afterward, the TARDIS arrives close to the street, the Doctor having a passing fancy to visit the time zone for the Olympics, to Rose's delight. While he rambles, Rose spots all the missing kids posters and draws his attention to them. The Doctor starts to suspect something is amiss while Rose notices that everybody is frightened out of their wits. The Doctor gets a strange feeling from the spot where the last boy disappeared; while he examines it, Tom's dad comes out and demands to know what he's doing. Rose learns from a nearby road worker named Kel that all the cars passing through the stretch of road he's repairing break down and suddenly start up again once they've passed through it. Soon, the boy's dad, the Doctor, Rose, Kel and various others gather in the road arguing about the missing kids. In the midst of the rabble, the Doctor shuts them up and promises that he and Rose will find the missing kids; Rose notices the unease on Trish's face as well as Chloe peering at them out of a window. While the Doctor scout around the spots where the children vanished, Chloe spots a cat in her front garden and starts drawing it. She refuses to give any credence to Trish's presence, despite her attempts to get her attention and sends her away. Rose follows the cat Chloe draws as it wanders into a box and disappears; the Doctor senses strong ion residue from it. While he goes off to investigate further, Rose keeps snooping around and hears a banging coming from a garage. Taking a look inside, she is attacked by a flying scribble; the Doctor comes rearing round and shrinks it with his sonic screwdriver, rendering it inactive. Returning to the TARDIS, he scans it and discovers it to be made as graphite, the same material as a pencil. Rose's suspects that it was created by mistake by a child and remembers seeing Chloe in the window and Trish's frightened expression to it. Heading to Trish's house, the Doctor and Rose ask to see Chloe and Trish reluctantly asks if they can help her. Inviting them inside, Trish tells them that Chloe keeps herself to herself nowadays and talks about how her father died (while also implying that he was an abusive parent). Rose excuses herself and makes her way up to Chloe's room; when Chloe comes out and goes downstairs, she sneaks inside to look around and finds a wall full of drawings including those of the missing children. She hears a thudding on the inside of her wardrobe that startles her. Downstairs, the Doctor speaks with Chloe, but she simply tells him that 'they' won't stop moaning and refuses Trish's attempts to console her. In Chloe's room, Rose is drawn to the wardrobe and looks inside to find a drawing of a vicious, angry man, glowing with a bright red light and bellowing that 'he's coming'. The Doctor, Trish and Chloe go back upstairs and pull her away from the drawing. Chloe reveals that the drawing is of her dad; Trish is upset by this and that Rose violated Chloe's privacy and orders them to leave but Rose is certain that Chloe is connected to the disappearing children and the Doctor tells Trish that he is the only one that is going to be able to help them. The Doctor deduces that while Chloe has also been turning living people into drawings, the power that she's been using to do so is also turning the drawings of her dad that stemmed from her nightmares into a living thing of it's own. Returning to Chloe, the Doctor connects with her telepathically and gets the creature possessing her to reveal itself as an Isolus, an alien child left behind by it's family when it was launched from it's family by a solar space and wound up alone on Earth when it found Chloe, a similar, lonely messed-up kid. The Isolus refuses to leave Chloe, refuses to be alone when the drawing of Chloe's dad starts banging on the wardrobe and Trish sings to Chloe to calm her down just as she does whenever he child has nightmares. Downstairs, Trish confesses that she wouldn't talk to Chloe about her dad even after they died, but the Doctor and Rose know that the Isolus won't stop trying to fill the void it's family left. Overhearing them talk about separating it and Chloe, the Isolus sneaks out and follows the Doctor and Rose back to the TARDIS. While the Doctor works on a device to find the Isolus' pod, the Isolus returns to the house and draws the Doctor and the TARDIS causing both of them to disappear, just as he finds the pod in the middle of the street. Rose runs back to Trish's house and demands the Isolus return the Doctor but it refuses to be separated from Chloe. Rose warns Trish not to leave Chloe alone as she goes to find the pod; outside, Rose asks Kel if anything giving off serious heat occurred about 6 days ago and he tells her that he was filling in the pothole he'd been working on for the first time. Dragging a pickaxe from Kel's van, Rose smashes up the tarmac (to Kel's horror and anguish) and finds the Isolus pod. Indoors, the Isolus blocks the door to Chloe's room and starts drawing the Olympic stadium. When Rose returns, everybody in the stadium disappears and Rose realises that the Isolus won't be satisfied with the thousands that just vanished. Upstairs, the Isolus drags out an Atlas and starts drawing the Earth on the wall. Rose smashes the door in with the pickaxe and tries to stop her but is held off by Chloe's dad. As Chloe draws, the Isolus insists that the pod needs more than heat to work when Kel spots the Doctor's drawing move. Picking it up, the Doctor draws the Olympic torch beside himself and Rose rushes outside as the torchbearer approaches the street. Unable to get close, Rose throws the pod and it flies into the flame of the torch, reactivating it. The Isolus knows that it can finally go home and leaves Chloe's body. Trish is elated to have Chloe back to normal; all the missing children are returned to their normal places. When Rose notices the Doctor isn't back yet, she realises that all the drawings are becoming real again, including Chloe's dad. All the doors in Trish's house suddenly slam shut and lock as Chloe's dad becomes real. As he manifests, Trish gathers up all her confidence and stands her ground with Chloe as they both start singing. As their fear is faced, Chloe's dad disappears but the Doctor still hasn't returned. Inside, Rose, Kel, Trish and Chloe watch the Olympics on the TV when the torchbearer collapses from the Isolus pod hitting the torch. Suddenly and to Rose's jubilation, the Doctor appears to the crowd and picks up the torch, carrying it the rest of the way. As he lights the Olympic Flame, the Isolus pod is launched back into space. Returning to the street, Rose appears behind the Doctor with a cake for him. As fireworks go off to commemorate the start of the Olympic events, the Doctor's expression and demeanor become dour, as he starts to sense that a storm is approaching... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Trish - Nina Sosanya * Chloe - Abisola Agbaje * Maeve - Edna Dore * Tom's Dad - Tim Faraday * Kel - Abdul Salis * Driver - Richard Nichols * Neighbour- Erica Eirian * Police Officer - Stephen Marzella * Commentator - Huw Edwards Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Fear Her'' page on '''Doctor Who Website